7 Minutes In Heaven
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: The gang is playing Truth or Dare. Benny makes an interesting dare for Ethan. R&R.


**Sorry it took so long for me to update. A lot has been going on from me volunteering at the camp my brother goes to, to back at school where my teacher said something to me that wasn't…encouraging. Well this is another one-shot I decided to do. Sorry about the shortness, but still…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I have no rights to this television program what-so-ever and I probably never will. Well…you never know, right?**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, and Sarah were all in Ethan's room playing truth or dare. It was a decided decision by Benny-the one and only. It was now Benny's turn.

"Hmmm. I wonder who my next victim will be," Benny said. "Let me think about it um-Ethan. Ethan, my young pupil, you are my next victim. My question to you would be truth or dare, my friend. Truth or dare?"

Ethan cringed. There was no way out of this. If he chose truth, Benny would just put him under the truth spell and ask him embarrassing questions, but if he chose dare, Benny might make him lick someone's toes…or worse. "Umm uh um uh w-well I-I p-pick-" Ethan started before Erica took an unnecessary deep, long sigh.

"Hurry up, dork," she commanded, earning herself a fierce glare from Sarah.

"D-Dare. I-I p-pick d-d-dare," he finally managed to stutter out. Benny smirked. "I've been waiting to do this for a looong time: I dare you to go 7 minutes in Heaven…"

Sarah's eyes narrowed at Benny. "With who?" Sarah all but growled. Benny shifted his gaze to Sarah with that stupid smirk on his face.

_This isn't good._ Sarah thought

_And why is he smirking at me like that? _

…_It's creepy._

"With you, Sarah."

"W-What?" Sarah shrieked, jumping up off the floor on to her feet in one swift movement. Ethan, on the other hand, was too sunned to even speak. His eyes were a little wider than usual, and his lips were slightly parted.

"Yeah. You two could thank me later," Benny said. "You know what? On second thought…you can thank me now."

"Hey! I love those two songs by Drake. Speaking of Drake, have you heard the whole Take Care album? It's still in even though it's kind of old. The things I like more are things by 2 Chains and-"

"Rory would you shut up?" Sarah asked.

Erica laughed. "Sarah, you can't possibly still be mad about that. It's been what? Three weeks?" Sarah growled. "So? You got me in trouble with my mom. I had to clean the whole and rub baby oil. _All. Over. Her legs. Her back. And even. Her. Feet._ " Erica displayed a creeped out expression upon her face. "Sorry. Didn't know your mom would make you do that," she muttered, sending her best friend an apologetic smile.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"Sarah was walking down the hallway then I asked her to sing Riot by 2 Chains since she knows the thing by heart…uh memory. So after a while she gave in. It just so happens that Principal Hicks was walking behind us, and he heard Sarah say 'if you fuck with us we gon' start up a riot'. He gave us both detention, but he called Sarah's mom because Sarah was already serving detention for another teacher and-"

"They get it," Sarah interrupted sternly. "I don't. Tell me more," Benny said.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Alright whose turn is it" Sarah asked in attempt to get out of the dare. "It's Ethan's turn," Benny said, completely forgetting about the dare. Ethan smiled. "Rory, truth or dare?"

"I'm not doing a dare or answering any questions until you do seven minutes in Heaven with Sarah.

Sarah glared at Rory. "Come on then. Let's get this over with," Sarah said. This could ruin everything. What if he didn't like it? What if she didn't like it? They both were actually quite nervous.

"Which closet, you guys?" Sarah asked. She was now standing up, staring at Ethan. Ethan was unable to break her gaze. "The one down stairs-that way, no one can bother the smooch fest," Benny said, his smirk returning. Sarah rolled her eyes. "The timer will start when Erica hears your lips touch. Bye!" Benny was now ushering them out the room with a little help from Erica.

Ethan and Sarah nervously walked down the steps. Sarah was slightly shaking, and Ethan was getting beads of sweat forming on his forehead. They finally reached the closet. Ethan opened the door, letting Sarah go in first. After Sarah went in first, Ethan took a deep breath and followed suite, closing the door behind him. Sarah nervously bit her lip as Ethan pressed himself against her slightly since the closet was small. Ethan looked in her eyes the same time she did to him and they both got lost in each other's eyes…

Sarah felt herself leaning towards Ethan. When they got about an inch away from each other, Sarah closed her eyes. Ethan, being the inexperienced 15 year old he is, kept his eyes open, watching her every move. Sarah was still slowly leaning towards him-her eyes closed and her lips puckered. Ethan, feeling she was taking so long, quickly crashed her lips onto hers, startling the vampiress.

Sarah's eyes popped open as a reaction to his kiss. As Sarah got used to Ethan's kiss, her eyes closed, and her arms slowly started to move up, wrapping around his neck. They had a slow and steady pace going, but it was quickly building. Ethan, letting his instincts take over, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Right now they were taking it slow. It was gentle and tender, but still passionate, and they were enjoying every minute of it. Soon, too soon for both Ethan and Sarah, air became more valuable so Ethan unwillingly pulled back from their enjoyable kiss. Sarah, stunned by how good of a kisser Ethan is, stared into his eyes. Ethan, on the other hand, was unable to hold her gaze and looked away blushing. Sarah still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Ethan still had his arms wrapped around her waist. Sarah still had her forehead on Ethan's. She waited for Ethan to regain his breathing before she smacked her lips back on his. This time, Sarah parted after exactly four seconds.

When Sarah pulled away, she looked into his eyes again. "I really like you, Ethan," she whispered. As Ethan's eyes widened she looked away. If it weren't for her being a vampire, she knew she would have been blushing a deep shade of red. Ethan gently took her chin in the palm of his hands and slowly moved her head to face his. "Hey. Don't be embarrassed, Sarah," he whispered. "I really like you too."

They both smiled at each other before they both leaned in for another kiss. Just as their lips were about to collide, the door wrenched open revealing Benny.

"Time's up," he announced.

Both Ethan and Sarah groaned. Sarah walked up the stairs. Benny was about to follow suite, but Ethan's hand latched onto his arm. He waited until he saw Sarah walk all the way up the stairs and heard the door close softly.

Unaware that Sarah was listening, Ethan said "Thanks, Ben."

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Sarah was using her vampire hearing to hear everything that was going on. When she heard Ethan thank Benny, she grinned.

**Go Review! LadyRedd101 out.**

**LadyRedd101**


End file.
